Six Nights at Freddy's
'Six Nights at Freddy's '''is a FNaF fan game made by Seth Reuben. About ''"Hi, welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We are so glad you took this job, just like the other security guards at night you half to watch the place at night! heh what could go wrong right?" As like the other fangames, the player has to watch the camera for 6 nights, except you can actually leave your office and go room to room, if not then the animatronics will kill you. Using the flashlight will stun the animatronics fora period of time although flashing it a little longer will cause another animatronic to kill you. Animatronics # Freddy # Bonnie # Chica # Foxy # G. Freddy # Springtoy # Blue # Teddy # Black the dog Rooms # Stage # Dining area # Arcade # Party room # Pirate's area # Prize corner # Vent 1 # Vent 2 # Adventure area # Kitchen # Restroom Nights Night 1 In this night, Black gets active but only during 1 AM. This gives enough time for the player to learn the mechanics and discover some easter eggs. Night 2 Night one only starts up with Bonnie and Chica, aas the 2 of them will have a chance of showing up on the hallway in front of you. To avoid them you must close the doors (although they open up automatically). Blue and Springtoy will also be active buy only during 2 AM. Night 3 In this night, Freddy and Foxy will be active. Freddy will show up in the hallway to often and Foxy will also run in it. Teddy will have a reason of being active during 3 AM. When Teddy shows up on the hallway, you need to turn of the lights, if not it will result him attacking you. Night 4 Night 4 is the final night, all animatronics are set to 10, although at 4 AM only Teddy is active (similar to N. Fredbear) and is set to 15. Night 5 Acts as the nightmare mode, Night 5 also is a night for Teddy, G. Freddy and Freddy to be extremely active, all animatronics will be gone at 3 AM except for the 3 bears. Night 6 Night 6 acts as the custom night, you can choose any A.I. levels! There are also presets that are already set for the layer to choose. * Three bears (G. Freddy, Teddy and Freddy) * Pirate party (Foxy is set to 20) * Bunny party (Springtoy and Bonnie are set to 20) * Out of the blue (Blue is set to 15) * Cupcake freeway (Chica is set to 16 while Black is set to 10) * Fun with Teddy (Teddy is set to 20) Trivia * This is base off of FNaF 2 and 4. * Fun with Teddy is a reference to fun with Plushtrap (although it was originally Springtoy) * Night 4 is a reference to night 5 from FNaF 4 that only Fredbear was active, in this case only Teddy is active at 4 AM. Category:Games